


Flash Forward

by Amy_Winchester, totalnovaktrash



Series: The Other Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Amy is a JERK, Cupids are different than Canon, Darkel's OC makes an appearance, Dean has a twin sister, Episode: s05e04 The End, Gen, because Darkel is a BITCH, but shockingly no Endverse Amalie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Winchester/pseuds/Amy_Winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: "I know you, Dean. My you won't let this future happen now that he's seen it.""He'll never say yes.""Then he'll have to make sure Sammy doesn't either. Then he won't need to.""What?""You think I didn't do my research when I got here? Heavyweight showdown in Detroit, my ass, Dean. Sam said yes, didn't he?"--Takes place during The End----Rated for a two uses of the word 'fuck' and a single use of the word 'bullshit'--





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Amy. You asked me to be in charge of the rewrite of an episode involving time travel. Did you really expect anything less? -Darkel
> 
> This is not technically a crossover as it is never explicitly stated that Lil is a Time Lady. -Amy
> 
> Don't listen to her. Lil is totally a Time Lady. She's got her own TARDIS and everything. -Darkel
> 
> SHUT UP! -Amy

_“I looked for him like you asked. The program says he’s in the year 2014.”_

_“Well of course he is. And he’ll be in 2013 and 2012--”_

_“No, Winchester, I mean_ your _version of him, the 2009 one, is in 2014.”_

_“Well, what the hell is he doing there?”_

_“Beats me, wanna check it out?”_

* * *

 When Mallie appeared in the cabin, both Deans-- and wasn’t that a weird phrase to say?-- were too preoccupied with arguing to hear her entrance.

“Okay. If you're me, then tell me something only I would know,” said the Dean who wasn’t handcuffed. Mallie assumed it was the future version of her brother.

Her Dean thought for a moment and then smirked. “Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it.”

“Alright, I did _not_ need to know that,” the Cupid chuckled.

Both Deans whipped their heads around to look at her. “Mallie,” her Dean sighed in relief.

To her surprise, future-Dean tensed. “Amalie,” he said coolly.

Mallie raised an eyebrow at the sound of him using her full name. “Good to see you too, brother dear.”

“How did you get here?” her Dean asked. “Did Zach zap you here too?”

She snorted. “What, you think angels are the only ones who can travel through time?”

“Cupids can too?”

“Well, no,” she admitted. “But Cupids can know people who do.”

As if on cue, a bluish-white flash made the Deans go temporarily blind and when the light died, a young woman with flaming red hair and turquoise eyes had joined them in the room. “For the record, Winchester, I like my version of 2014 _way_ better than yours. Much less ‘zombie apocalypse’ going on.”

“Lil, this is my brother, Dean, and… my brother, Dean. Deans, this is Lily,” Mallie introduced. “Try to ignore the strangeness of there being two of him.”

Lily laughed. “Oh, believe me, Winchester, I _wish_ this was the weirdest thing I’ve seen. You’re going to have to try a hell of a lot harder to top my strangest experience.”

“So, you two followed him here,” future-Dean pointed to Mallie’s Dean, “and, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?”

Mallie’s Dean shrugged. “I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?”

Future-Dean nodded. “It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that.”

Lily snorted. “You’re telling me.”

“What about Sammy?” Mallie asked.

Future-Dean tensed again. “Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it.”

“You weren't with him?” Mallie’s Dean questioned.

“No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in— hell, five years.”

“We never tried to find him?”

“We had other people to worry about.”

“What about me?” They all looked at Mallie, who looked pointedly back at future-Dean. “What happened to me? Where am I?”

Future-Dean neglected to answer. He just gathered a few things and headed towards the door.

“Where you going?” Mallie’s Dean asked.

“I got to run an errand,” he replied.

“Dean--” Mallie started to protest.

“Look, I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of _The Parent Trap_. So, yeah, you stay locked down.”

“Okay. All right. Fine,” Mallie’s Dean relented. “But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?”

“No. Absolutely not.” Future-Dean left.

“No offense, dude,” Lily said, “but you’re kind of a dick.”

Mallie raced after future-Dean. “Dean!” she called, but he didn’t turn around. “Dean!” Still no response. She unfurled her wings and flew forward, landing in front of him and cutting him off.

“What do you want, Amalie?” he grunted.

“Where am I?”

“Not here,” Dean said, shortly.

“Bullshit, Dean Winchester. I wouldn't make you go through this alone.”

“Wouldn't you?” he said, voice filled with malice.

Mallie stepped back, shock flicking across her face. “No, Dean, I wouldn't. What happened to you?”

“Tell me, Amalie, did you ever care about me as a brother? Or was I just a part of your precious assignment?”

“What are you talking about?”

“How stupid do you think I am?” Dean spat. “Did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think it wouldn't occur to me that you only ever showed up when he did?”

Then, it dawned on her. “Dean…”

“I crawled out of Hell with the ability to see colors, I should've known,” he said. “And when I figured it out, I Rejected him. I Rejected him, Amalie! And your precious higher ups decided that meant that you failed your duties as Eros. They took back your immortality. You're dead, Amalie. That's why you're not here.”

Mallie crossed her arms. “And that’s your fault?”

“What about it isn’t my fault?” Dean shouted. “ _I Rejected him_! I’m the reason your bosses decided to kill you!”

“I take the risk of Rejection every time I match a soul couple, Dean, and I’ve matched hundreds of them. Any one of them could’ve Rejected their soulmate,” Mallie said, calmly.

“But not any one of them is your brother,” Dean reminded her. “I killed you, Amalie. Not some random stranger who resented their soulmate. Me.”

“And this is me, forgiving you,” she said, taking his hands. “I know you, Dean. My you won’t let this future happen now that he’s seen it.”

“He’ll never say yes,” Dean pointed out.

“Then he’ll have to make sure Sammy doesn’t either,” Mallie reasoned. “Then he won’t need to.”

Dean looked slightly shocked. “What?”

“You think I didn’t do my research once I got here? Heavyweight showdown in Detroit, my ass, Dean. Sam said yes, didn’t he? Do you know why?”

“Of course I don’t--”

“‘Cause I do. I only knew the you from my time was missing because I showed up to kick his ass for being a dick to Sammy. You ditched him, Dean, that's why he said yes. You weren't there to keep each other human.” Mallie looked at him meaningfully. “Run your errand and try not to get killed.”

She made her way back to where her Dean was locked up, but found him and Lil searching the cabin. Dean looked up at her. “Lil’s got some mad future tech, you know that?”

Mallie looked at the other girl. “You're letting him call you Lil?”

Lil rolled her eyes. “I _hate_ when people call me Lily. And considering the stories you've told me about him, he's certainly not going to like what everyone else calls me.”

“Well, if we want to go wandering around the camp, I'm going to need one of your invisibility necklaces,” Mallie said. “ _Parent Trap_ is one thing, but I'm supposed to be dead.”

Lil took off the necklace she was and handed it to Mallie, the charm was an ordinary Yale key. Mallie looked at her. “Just don't question it. I don't have time to go into the science of how it works.”

“Science?” Dean frowned. “Isn't it magic?”

Lil laughed, sharply. “I wish my life were that simple, kid. I don't get the luxury of blaming some higher power when my tech malfunctions.”

He made a face. “Kid? How old are you, 20?”

“It's probably best if you don't ask, Dean,” Mallie advised.

* * *

Mallie was torn between laughing and crying when they found Cas sitting in a circle with several women. “So, in this way. We're each a fragment of total perception— just, uh, one compartment in that dragonfly eye of group mind. Now, the key to this total, shared perception— it's, um, it's surprisingly physical.” He stops speaking when he spots Dean and Lil. “Oh. Excuse me, ladies. I think I need to confer with our fearless leader for a minute. Why not go get washed up for the orgy?”

The women left and Mallie made a choking noise. Dean shot her a look then turned to Cas. “What are you, a hippie?”

“I thought you'd gotten over trying to label me,” Cas grumbled.

Mallie made another noise and Lil looked at her, worriedly. “You alright there, Winchester?”

“That’s Cas, Lil, and the word _orgy_ just came out of his mouth. If I’m being completely honest, I don’t know whether to cheer or to cry.”

Cas blinked and started at Mallie in shock. “Amalie?”

“Now he’s using my name. Man, this future is seriously fucked up.”

“What gave it away?” Lil asked, sarcastically. “Was it the zombies?”

“Strange,” Cas said, staring at Mallie, then at Dean.

“What?” Dean asked.

“You...are clearly not you. Not now you, anyway.”

Dean nodded. “Yes, exactly.”

“What year are you from?”

“2009.”

“Who did this to you?” Cas questioned. “Is it Zachariah?”

“Yes.”

The angel turned to Mallie. “You too?”

Mallie shook her head. “I got my own ride, thanks. No angels needed.”

“Interesting,” he mused.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, it's friggin' fascinating. Now. Why don't you strap on your angel wings and fly me back to my page on the calendar?”

Cas looked away. “I wish I could just, uh, strap on my wings, but I'm sorry, no dice.”

Mallie winced, but Dean didn't seem to get it. “What, are you stoned?”

He shrugged. “Uh, generally, yeah.”

Lil snorted and Mallie rolled her eyes.

“What happened to you?” Dean asked.

Cas glanced at Mallie before answering. “Life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of Cupids in this AU can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9711989


End file.
